AS53
The AS53 is an Artcore series hollow body electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez in mid 2011. It was originally produced in China; production began in Indonesia in 2016; Chinese production ceased in 2018. The AS53 features a double-cutaway, semi-hollow body design with an arched laminated sapele top with ƒ holes and ivory binding on sapele back and sides mated to a set-in mahogany neck with a 22-fret rosewood fingerboard with ivory binding and pearl dot position markers. Components include a pair of Ibanez Artcore humbucking pickups, a Tune-o-matic style bridge with separate tailpiece, a plastic nut, speed knobs, and Ibanez tuning machines. Several changes have been made in the AS53's life cycle. Mid-year 2014 the Artcore pickups were replaced with Infinity R pickups and the pearl dot fretboard inlays were switched to acrylic. For 2018 the rosewood fretboard was replaced in some markets with treated New Zealand pine. For 2019 the mahogany neck was replaced with nyatoh, and the fretboard was replaced with laurel. For 2020 the fretboard was again changed, this time to walnut, and the bridge was replaced with the new Gibraltar Performer. The AS53L is a left-handed version. The AS63 is a similar model with a white pearloid pickguard. The AM53 is a related model with a slightly smaller body. Specifications | made = China | madeyrs = 2011–2018 | made2 = Indonesia | made2yrs = 2016–2020 | colors = Tobacco Flat (TF) 2013–2020 / Transparent Black Flat (TKF) / Transparent Blue Flat (TBF) 2018–2020 / Transparent Red Flat (TRF) | bodytype = Hollow body | bodysize = | bodylength = 489mm / 19¼" | bodywidth = 400mm / 15¾" | bodydepth = 67mm / 2⅝" | mattop = Sapele (laminated) | finishtop = | matback = Sapele (laminated) | finishback = | backinlay = | bodybinding = Ivory | matneck = 2002–2018: 2019–2020: | matfb = 2002–2017: Rosewood w/ ivory binding 2018: Rosewood or treated New Zealand pine w/ ivory binding 2019: Laurel w/ ivory binding 2020: Walnut w/ ivory binding | nj = Set-in | neck = 2002–2016: Artcore 2017–2020: AS Artcore | scale = | nut = Ivory plastic | nutwidth = 43mm | frets = 22 | fretsize = medium | fretedge = | bridge = 2011–2019: ART-ST 2020: Gibraltar Performer | tailpiece = ART-ST a.k.a. "Full Tune III" | hw = Chrome | pucon = HH | puneck = 2011–2014: Ibanez ACH1-ST 2014–2020: Ibanez Infinity R | pubridge = 2011–2014: Ibanez ACH2-ST 2014–2020: Ibanez Infinity R | control = | output = (side mounted) | inlay = 2002–2014: Pearl dot 2015–2020: White dot | tuners = Ibanez die-cast | tuning = | strings = | knobs = Speed | knob_color = black }} Images Sources * 2012 North & South America and Oceania catalog (page 53) * AS53 product page, Ibanez USA, archived January 2017 * 2016 Europe catalog (page 45) * 2018 Asia catalog (page 52) * 2019 USA catalog (page 68) * AS53 product page, Ibanez USA, archived August 2019 * AS53 product page, Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 Category:Artcore models Category:HH pickup configuration Category:New in 2011 Category:2011 models Category:2012 models Category:2013 models Category:2014 models Category:Updated in 2015 Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:Updated in 2017 Category:2017 models Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:Updated in 2020 Category:2020 models